Sakyo Kurayami
Sakyo Kuroyami (Japanese: 黒闇 左京, Kuroyami Sakyo) is a recurring character in the anime and manga series, Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G. His Beyblade is Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF. Character design Anime Sakyo sports wavy red hair laid down to cover his right eye. While the left side of his hair is quite shorter and leaves room for him to look with his left eye. Many pointed spikes at its ends and two small but pointed strands of hair. His hairstyle continues to line down beside his ears and around his neck. Behind his ears are a spiky area of his air distinctly dyed white; giving off the impression of Roman olive-wreaths. His red eyebrows are thick-spiked; Sakyo has a light skin complexion. He also has small red eyes that give him a menacing appearance; already in conjunction with his remaining attire. Sakyo has a small pointed nose with tiny lines above them. Sakyo wears a long jacket with a very unique design. Primarily red, it features white and yellow highlights. However on the inside, it is a plain white instead. Red diamonds line across a white part of the jacket, with yellow locks connected by black belts of some sort. His interior clothes are much more basic with a black shirt and black pants with yellow highlights; also black shoes. He even wears a red belt with at the centre: a golden hand of a dragon holding a ball in its palm. Manga He carries the same design in the manga, except that his skin tone is pale-white. Personality It's very vague what Sakyo's personality is like, but judging from how he came out of the shadows and interuppted two Beybattles in his debut may suggest that he has a way of doing things without regard to people's impression of him. He also seems very dark and mysterious due to the way he looked after showing off his Dragooon in the advent of the second battle. Biography Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Sakyo Kuroyami visited the Zero-G Stadium battles at the Japanese representatives' Bey Park. Despite this, he did not register to battle and instead sought his own motives. Upon spectating a match between the Unabara brothers, Sakyo strongly launched his mysterious Beyblade which easily knocked-out the brother's Beys. He retracted his Beyblade and returned to the shadows. He then found a battle between Ren Kurenai and Takanosuke Shishiya. As he previously did, he launched his Bey out of the shadows and rammed the other Bey's with much force, albeit not being knocked-out. The Bey stayed in and ran through them; causing them to fly to the Stadium's borders and lose spin. He returned his Bey and finally revealed it as, the Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF. He then stood there, with a dark aura and the beast of his Bey behind him. Beyblades *Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF - Sakyo's only known Beyblade. It is the first Zero-G Left-Spin Beyblade created. Gear Sakyo is shown to use a golden Zero-G Launcher Grip with silver prongs and a red ripcord. Battles Anime Manga Gallery For a full gallery of Sakyo Kuroyami, please use Sakyo Kuroyami/Gallery. Trivia *Sakyo can be seen as a counterpart of Zero Kurogane. **"Kuro," the Japanese word for "black" is used to start their surnames. **Sakyo's Beyblade: Dark Knight Dragooon uses a Track (LW160) that is essentially the Left-spin version of Samurai Ifraid (W145); Zero's Bey. ***This mirrors when Ryuga's [[Meteo L-Drago LW105LF|Meteo L-Drago 'LW105'LF]] had the Left-spin version of Gingka's [[Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F|Galaxy Pegasus 'W105'R2F]]. *Similarly, Sakyo could be a Zero-G counterpart for Ryuga. **They both have a "dark" and menacing appearance. **Their Beyblades were the first to utilize Left-spin capability in their generations and were based upon dragons. **The attires of the two, are fit so, to give them the appearance of emperors; per say. **Their hair feature in some way, the colour red. *Kuroyami is Japanese for "black darkness." *Sakyo has a resemblance to Iori Yagami, a character from the Japanese video-game franchise, The King of Fighters. Their surnames even end in "ami." **Sakyo's jacket is similarly designed to the jacket of Spectra Phantom from the anime and manga series, Bakugan: New Vestroia. Appearances See also *Ryuga *Reiji Mizuchi Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Zero-G Characters